Entre Terre et Ciel, la Danse du Miracle !
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: La Magie du Monde habite l'histoire de chaque être, transfigurant ordinaire et exceptionnel en le Miracle de la Vie. Une histoire d'amour entre une guerrière et une danseuse de l'autre monde...


**Entre Terre et Ciel, la Danse du Miracle !**

_Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

Remerciements à Ma-Chan, qui m'encourage tant à écrire sur Fire Emblem !

…

**(Entre Terre et Ciel…)**

Le ciel s'ouvre, et les esprits chantent. Car aujourd'hui, aura lieu une musique exceptionnelle…

_De toute la terre et du ciel,_

_Emane chaque mouvement de vie,_

_Autour d'un Cœur immobile, _

_Qui sent tous les mouvements d'énergie._

_Lorsque vous cheminez,_

_Errant à la recherche de vos rêves apaisés,_

_Vous revenez vers la sensation d'un cœur ancré dans l'Univers,_

_En harmonie avec les vagues mouvantes et immobiles de chaque être._

_Telle la fibre de l'arbre ne faisant plus qu'un avec le puissant chêne millénaire_

_Et éternel._

_Alors vous comprenez que vous n'avez rien à craindre du monde. _

_Qu'aucun des moindres mouvements de la terre et de votre cœur ne vous échappe, et qu'ils sont des merveilleux pétales projetant de l'énergie vivante d'or. _

_Ils sont les rayons de votre propre cœur,_

_Formant un Lotus immense de Vie dont vous souhaitez qu'il recouvre le monde, que vous créez en le désirant dans la beauté jaillissante de votre propre âme._

_Chaque sensation, chaque sentiment, chaque chose, c'est votre magie et votre trésor ! _

_Tout est Magie, tout est Miracle sans fin, dont vous êtes le reflet éternel ! _

_Votre cœur est Magie, votre âme est Miracle infini, dont tous les mille êtres et choses_

_Sont les magicien(nes) de l'Univers. _

_Alors vous comprenez que vous n'êtes jamais seul. _

_Que tout votre chemin, ne tend qu'à aimer, dans une joie de vivre infinie, tout ce qui va et médite en le monde. _

_Comme les notes d'un chant d'amour qui fait un avec le vent, tandis qu'il embrasse la terre et le ciel, tout ce(eux) dont vous croyiez qu'ils vous faisaient obstacle, deviennent le puissant souffle de la terre qui vous emmène au Divin. _

_Et comme un chant dont le silence devient une des plus belles notes, avant une plus grande chanson encore, vous sentez que tout ce(eux) que vous craigniez de perdre, sont au loin à vous attendre, et qu'en les voyant sourire, vous vous avancez vers eux plus profondément que jamais._

_Nous sommes l'Univers… _

Moi qui suis du monde des esprits, je m'avance vers vous…

Moi qui suis du monde des esprits, je vous…

**"Lyn ?"**

C'est vous…

**"…"**

**"Lyn !"**

**"…Eliwood ! C'est vous ! Excusez-moi…" **

Lord Eliwood, c'est bien lui ! Il la regarde, soucieux. Ne sont-ils pas amis ?

**"Lyn… que se passe-t-il ?"**

Elle parcoure le monde de son regard émeraude, si magnifique. Elle sait qu'il va se passer quelque chose, et que je serais une part de cette chose miraculeuse.

**"Eliwood… je sens sa présence… je sais qu'elle est là… la mort l'a fait voyager encore plus loin, mais… lorsque nous nous retrouvons, je me sens plus proche d'elle que jamais, et…" **

Je…

**"…plus heureuse que jamais." **

Lyn…

Moi aussi, je suis heureuse…

Moi qui suis du monde des esprits, je vous…

**"Lyn, si du fond de votre cœur, vous sentez que Ninian est là… c'est qu'elle est là. Moi aussi… je le crois…"**

Lord Eliwood…

Merci…

Les amis sont des champs fertiles pour mon âme qui voyage dans le monde des esprits et tous les mondes, pour s'épanouir miraculeusement en des fleurs bien réelles. Vous qui avez foi en la Vie, vous êtes capables de voir le Miracle germer n'importe où.

De me voir germer…

En votre propre cœur…

_En vous rayonne jusqu'en dans l'Univers entier, le secret de l'harmonie qui vous fait vibrer à l'unisson avec toute chose de la terre ou du ciel, et tout ce qui n'est pas. _

_Vous connaissez l'harmonie faite de bonheur et d'invincibilité, qui vous lie à toute être, humain, végétal, minéral, objet ou encore tant de choses. Et ce lien réside en votre capacité à ressentir l'essence secrète de la vie qui vous a donné naissance en même tant qu'un rêve._

_Car l'Essence de la vie fait naître en vous un rêve qui se poursuit après même votre mort et fait de votre misère, une histoire d'amour avec toute chose, vous-même, et l'Univers. _

_Il y a tant de façons d'aimer et d'être heureux, à l'image de la diversité incroyable de l'Univers…_

Il est temps de commencer…

Je s'avance. Jadis, ma longue robe blanche commençait déjà à danser entre terre et ciel, alors que je devenais la Danse du Miracle.

Car entre la Terre et le Ciel, le Miracle de la Vie offre une magie sans fin qui habite chaque chose. La Source de Vie est le secret de notre propre cœur, qui lui donna naissance et éternité.

A présent, c'est ce que tout mon être vous dit…

**"Ninian…"**

Je vous entends, Milady. Je vous entends… n'ayez crainte…

Moi qui suis du monde des esprits, je vous…

**"Ninian… Eliwood s'est retiré… il a pensé… qu'il faudrait mieux que je reste seule…" **

Lord Eliwood…

Vous avez toujours été si délicat… si prévenant… si attentif aux sentiments d'autrui. Un jour, nous avions failli réunir nos destinées aux yeux des hommes.

Maintenant, aux yeux du Divin, nos destinées ont été réunies selon leur propre histoire d'amour. Un cœur ne ment jamais…

_Le secret demeure au plus profond des étoiles, et de l'ombre_

_Et comme le cœur des astres, la beauté de l'âme rayonne_

_En se levant entre la Terre et le Ciel ;_

_Debout, serein sur le chemin_

_En l'écho pur de son corps et son esprit,_

_Miroir du Sanctuaire Secret du monde_

_Où tout s'éclaire dans l'Harmonie et l'Amour. _

_Arrivé à présent,_

_A la porte du Temple secret_

_Je me sens l'Univers_

_Son corps et son esprit, _

_Qui se meuvent dans le combat…_

_Reflètent toute l'Harmonie des flots et du silence_

_En l'écho de mon être, où le son divin_

_Transforme le chemin en un miroir éternel_

_Où les êtres et les choses,_

_Reflet du miroir divin,_

_Chantent au Cœur du Temple Eternel._

J'ai été si heureuse de rencontrer Lord Eliwood. Nous nous étions avoué que nous nous aimions ; mais, un jour, le secret de nos cœurs nous rappela à ceux avec qui la Vie voulut que nous tissions le lien magique… de la fleur qui s'unit à la Terre, pour regarder avec elle la grandeur du Ciel !

Milady... Lyn…

Entre Terre et Ciel, la Danse du Miracle va commencer.

Pour nous, pour chacun, pour l'univers, elle va jaillir de la Vie pour transcender le monde entier.

Qu'elle commence !

_Puiser dans la Source de Vie,_

_Présente en chaque chose du monde. _

_Aller droit au cœur des êtres et des choses_

_Pour connaître l'immense Lotus de son âme,_

_Miracle Infini qui s'étend en l'Univers._

_Je suis !!_

**"Ninian !!! Je… je !!"**

Milady, est-ce que le Miracle est si incroyable que cela ?

Lyn, est-ce que la Vie, s'épanouissant dans chaque parcelle que nous sommes, est si incroyable que cela ?

_L'Univers reflète votre propre cœur. _

_Tout ce qui s'y trouve est le reflet d'un sentiment de votre cœur._

_Lorsque, dans la prière de votre âme, vous voyez une chose, vous y voyez le reflet de la pureté de votre propre être._

_Vifs comme les animaux, vous comprenez mieux que personne le mystère du mouvement dans la nature, auréolé de l'esprit qui vous habite en cette terre, et c'est pourquoi vous pouvez habiter leur cœur lorsque la Vie vous le demande._

_Mais vous êtes aussi la stabilité subtile du minéral, la sculpture céleste qu'il dessine dans le ciel pour la terre, et c'est pourquoi dans l'harmonie de votre être vous respectez et aimez les pierres de la terre._

_En vous croissent les fleurs que vous voyez devant vous, les herbes emplies d'amour qui se reflète dans votre cœur quand vous aimez la vie. Vous vous rendez compte que vous aimez tant de toutes ces plantes de la terre lorsque, trouvant l'essence de votre chemin, vous trouvez les fibres de votre cœur attachées à toute la terre et tous les sols._

_Les esprits de toute chose, de la terre et du ciel se rencontrent dans votre cœur aussi, lorsque vous retrouvez le sens profond de votre vie, et que vous suivez votre chemin dans un jour de votre vie comme un trésor à découvrir._

_En vous existe la Magie du monde, le Miracle qui couvre d'exceptionnel l'ordinaire, qui n'ont jamais fait qu'un dans votre âme de magicien(ne) et de chevalier(ière)_

_Vous êtes l'immensité pure du ciel et toute l'émotion de la terre._

_Ainsi en est-il de toute chose pour votre amour. _

_L'Amour est comme une force qui part de vous, créant le bonheur de la vie, venant de l'Essence la plus profonde de la Vie._

_Partant du temple sacré qui vous dépasse même, elle recouvre toute être, toute chose, et tout vide du monde pour le recouvrir d'une puissance de Compassion que nul en ce monde n'arrêtera jamais. _

_C'est le mystère de l'Amour et du Nirvana._

On dit que les sentiments sont le miroir de l'Infini, lorsqu'ils reflètent l'élan originel de votre cœur. On dit que les sentiments sont les porteurs de la Magie du monde, qui habite l'ordinaire de chaque chose pour s'épanouir en une merveille que l'on ne raconte jamais.

Car chaque chose est magique, savez-vous ?

Moi qui suis du monde des esprits, je vous…

**"Ninian… ce moment est éternel pour nous. J'aime tant être avec vous…"**

Moi aussi…

Je danse pour vous, Milady. Je danse pour vous, femme chérie de mon cœur.

Nous promenons notre regard sur l'immensité de la Fleur Infinie qui recouvre de vie le monde, et notre cœur s'embrase du Miracle sans fin qui jaillit du Cœur du monde.

Le Divin qui habite toute chose.

Mon corps est devenu un champ de fleurs de miracles, et votre âme est devenu un champ de bataille en paix.

Nous sommes devenu le monde qui se dresse à la rencontre des Esprits, et ils chantent à présent en nous pour que vive à jamais l'Eternité, faite de tant de choses, toutes les choses, toute la magie des choses.

Vous m'avez dit un jour d'avoir foi en ma magie. Foi en la magie qui m'habite, foi en la Magie de la Vie qui crée des miracles merveilleux de toutes les terres et de tous les cieux.

Milady, est-ce que le Miracle est si incroyable que cela ?

Lyn, est-ce que la Vie, s'épanouissant dans chaque parcelle que nous sommes, est si incroyable que cela ?

_Puiser dans la Source de Vie, qui parle dans les montagnes et le vide sacré,_

_Présente au cœur de chaque fibre du monde._

_Aller droit au cœur des choses et des êtres, pour en connaître tous les secrets ;_

_Laissant la force vibrante de joie de vivre présente au cœur des choses,_

_Arriver en vous._

_Cette force qui est le secret de votre nature _

_Et de l'expansion infinie du Lotus immense de la vie,_

_Réunit tous vos éléments rivaux – ceux du monde ! – en une symphonie universelle ;_

_Pour qu'ils chantent l'harmonie, qui naît invincible au Cœur de l'Univers,_

_Tandis que vous êtes un, heureux(se) de vivre,_

_Debout, vibrant d'énergie entre la Terre et le Ciel._

_En cavalier du ciel, sentir la Fleur qui éclôt de chaque fibre d'émotion de la terre,_

_Dont l'âme pénètre le secret,_

_Comme quelque chose que vous voyez dans votre vie de chaque jour. _

Merci, Lyn, d'être là…

Merci pour tout… merci à la Vie…

J'offre ce cadeau à l'Âme de la Vie, mais je vous prends la main pour le faire.

Car je me sens si proche de vous, Lyn. Car je n'oublierai jamais que tout a commencé lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux sur la vie, qui, si mystérieusement, s'étaient posés sur vous au même moment.

Mais les yeux savent aussi entrer au cœur des êtres et des choses…

Moi qui suis du monde des esprits, je vous…

**"Ninian… merci… merci encore pour tout…"**

Vous… vous pleurez ?!

Laissez-moi venir, laissez-moi approcher !

Je veux vous prendre dans mes bras, vibrant la brise, pour que nos cœurs se rencontrent !

Vos larmes vont être recueillies par la terre, pour atterrir dans mon propre cœur...

Car si j'ai passé la mort, la Vie s'exprime toujours et mieux que jamais en moi.

Lyn, moi qui suis du monde des esprits, je vous…

**"Ninian !! Merci à jamais !!" **

Lyn… ma chérie…

Oh ! Ce soleil ! C'est tellement merveilleux !

A présent, nous vibrons ensemble dans le soleil !

Mon sourire vibre sur la lumière qui descend sur les arbres, et mes mots d'amour se perdent sur le bruissement des feuillages, mais vous les avez entendus.

Merci, Maître Esprit de la Vie… merci !!

Milady, voilà que vos mains se tendent dans un geste de bénédiction… sans mots, vous savez si bien dire merci…

Mais moi aussi, Lyn, je veux vous dire merci…

**"Ninian ?"**

Je viens.

Le vent se lève, et j'étreins votre main de guerrière dans la caresse qu'il dépose sur elle.

Merci, Lyn… merci…

**"Oh, Ninian…" **

Pour nous, tous ces gestes d'amour sont naturels, puisant dans le regard de la Vie sur sa propre Beauté pour nous contempler et contempler le monde, à la recherche de la vie. Fatiguées, dans la misère, nous savions que la Vie reviendrait nous donner sa plénitude, et elle vient à présent dans un Reflet d'Eternité.

Mais nous sommes la misère qui apaise sa soif de vie, la Vie, et l'Eternité.

Nous sommes le Miracle qui jaillit en le monde, tel l'Univers.

Nous sommes la Magie qui transfigure le monde.

Je sais que la Magie habite tout à présent, et nous sommes ses magiciennes…

Oh ! Que j'aime votre sourire ! Vos larmes de joie ! S'il vous plaît, laissez les prendre sur mon cœur, laissez-moi vous prendre dans mes bras, qui sera le vent qui vous enveloppe, protecteur.

S'il vous plaît, Lyn, laissez-moi vous embrasser…

**"Ninian…"**

Oui, fermez les yeux…

Votre cœur se calme. Le mien est si heureux.

Je dépose un baiser en la brise qui effleure vos lèvres…

Jadis, nous embrasser, connaître et désirer chaque once de votre corps et votre âme, ce fut une fleur immense qui jaillit de la terre que nous connaissons. Si les fleurs finissent par se coucher pour revenir à leur monde, vous ne savez jamais comment la magie – qui est leur propre cœur ! – fait étinceler une beauté plus grande ailleurs de nouvelles choses.

De toutes les choses qui sont et ne sont pas.

Un baiser prend toujours fin…

…Lyn, vous devez partir.

Lord Eliwood s'inquiète. Il fait les cent pas dans la prairie d'à côté. Quant à Lord Hector, il est en train de menacer Lord Eliwood de l'assommer s'il continue à se vieillir en se faisant trop de souci.

Partez, Lyn, partez…

**"Ninian… au revoir… au revoir…"**

Partez, Lyn…

Continuez votre tâche, poursuivez votre rêve…

Protégez la terre, car elle est la dépositaire et la donatrice de tous ces flux de vie que vous cherchez. Elle et nous parlons souvent en secret, en souriant, du cadeau que nous nous offrons sans cesse…

Lyn. Vivre, c'est là votre plus grande prière, lorsque la Terre et vous, vous parlez du Divin qui habite le cadeau que vous vous faîtes…

Vos pas disparaissent…

Vivez, Lyn. Vivez. Moi je vivrais aussi, du monde où je suis.

Et du monde où nous sommes, nous nous aimerons éternellement.

_La Voie de l'Harmonie, brillant en le Miracle qui fait naître votre cœur, est un chemin sans commencement ni fin, qui vit dans le commencement et dans la fin d'une chose. _

_C'est pourquoi tout semble grandir et s'éteindre, tandis que vous sentez que ce quelque chose est un Arbre Infini en Fleurs dont l'énergie vole dans un Univers éternel. _

_Et lorsque vous vous avancerez pour le combat final, après avoir tant vécu défaites et réussites, vous serez en parfaite harmonie avec toutes les notes du monde, ressentant l'Amour immense qui s'élève de la Symphonie Universelle. _

_Vous pénétrez au cœur du Miracle originel, prêt à vivre l'accomplissement de tous les miracles du monde, qui vivent alors en chaque chose. Tous les miracles, vous savez les faire. _

Lyn, moi qui suis du monde des esprits, je vous…

**…_Je vous aime._**

…

**FIN**


End file.
